Toby's Discovery
Toby's Discovery is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot The young Hatts make a sandcastle modelled on one in the heart of Sodor and the intrigued Fat Controller asks Toby to take him to find it. Toby finds the castle, and then visits a run-down mine located on the same map as the castle. The mines are re-opened, but Toby is spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior" who hunts in the mines during the night. Toby is horrified to be put on guard duty at the mines and meets the "Old Warrior", but discovers the ghost is really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bertram (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * The Old Castle * The Old Mine Trivia * The old castle is now referred to as the Scottish castle. * Toad's scrap model from Escape and rusty models of Thomas and James are seen at the mine. * Duke's old shed is seen next to Bertram when he is discovered. * According to Britt Allcroft, Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but financial issues forced the model crew to repaint Duke's model and use Smudger's face. * In the British narration, the narrator says, "Toot toot! Goodbye! Thomas replied," but in the American narration, the narrator only says, "Toot toot! Goodbye!" * In the American narration, the line "...it will be a great adventure" is omitted. * In the British narration, the narrator says "Bertram and Toby are now firm friends", whereas in the American narration, the narrator says "Bertram and Toby are now good friends". * In Germany, this episode is called "Toby and the Old Warrior". Goofs * When Toby is at the fishing village, Henrietta's roof is lifted up. * When Toby stops at the signalbox, Toby and Oliver's themes are heard playing at the same time. * When the fireman switches the points, something white appears on the tracks. * At the end of Toby's first-person view travelling along, the rails stop at a dead end. * As Thomas reverses into the mine, a bug crawls across the sandy spot to his right. * The signalman's appearance changes between the time Toby first meets him and the time Toby finds Bertram. * The old map shows that to get to the castle and the mine beyond the signalbox is to take the right track at the junction, but Toby takes the left track at that junction! * When Toby stops at the junction, some of his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. Gallery File:Toby'sDiscoveryUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Signalman.jpg|The signalman Image:StephenBridgetHatt.jpg|Stephen and Bridget Hatt Image:Toby'sDiscoverydeletedscene.png|Deleted scene File:Toby'sDiscovery2.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery4.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery5.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery6.jpg|Toby and Henrietta File:Toby'sDiscovery7.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery8.jpg|Toby and the Fat Controller File:Toby'sDiscovery9.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery10.jpg|Thomas and Toby File:Toby'sDiscovery11.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery12.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery13.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery15.jpg|Toby, Skarloey, Bertram, and Rheneas Image:Toby'sDiscovery18.png|The map Image:Toby'sDiscovery19.png File:Toby'sDiscovery20.png File:Toby'sDiscovery21.png File:Toby'sDiscovery22.png File:Toby'sDiscovery23.png File:Toby'sDiscovery24.png File:Toby'sDiscovery25.png File:Toby'sDiscovery26.png File:Toby'sDiscovery28.png File:Toby'sDiscovery29.png|The Fat Controller and the signalman File:Toby'sDiscovery30.png File:Toby'sDiscovery31.png File:Toby'sDiscovery32.png File:Toby'sDiscovery33.png File:Toby'sDiscovery34.png File:Toby'sDiscovery35.png File:Toby'sDiscovery36.png File:Toby'sDiscovery37.png File:Toby'sDiscovery38.png File:Toby'sDiscovery39.png File:Toby'sDiscovery40.png File:Toby'sDiscovery41.png File:Toby'sDiscovery42.png File:Toby'sDiscovery43.jpeg File:Toby'sDiscovery44.jpg Episode thumb|450px|left Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes